Electrical receptacles provide a convenient means of supplying electrical power to electrical devices or appliances. In particular, outdoor lighting, yard equipment, recreation equipment, and the like make use of an electrical distribution system through access of these electrical receptacles located in the exterior walls of building structures such as homes and commercial buildings.
Specifically, in a typical electrical power installation, an electrical receptacle is connected to electrical conductors and then the receptacle is inserted into an electrical junction box. Exposure of electrical conductors to water and moisture deteriorates these conductors, therefore these electrical receptacles located in the exterior walls of the building structure must be protected from the elements of weather. Moreover, in certain regions where there is either extreme heat or extreme cold, damage to other components incorporated within the electrical receptacle may occur.
A first approach is to shield the electrical receptacle from the damaging effects of weather by using a weather-resistant outdoor electrical receptacle cover. Specifically, to prevent exposure of the electrical conductors to exterior elements, the receptacle cover is mounted over the receptacle. These weather-resistant covers are used in conjunction with electrical boxes or other housings to protectively enclose a variety of electrical devices. As a result, ready access to exterior electrical receptacles and protection from moisture and weather is available.
The usual weatherproof cover assembly also includes one or more doors or lids hinged to the cover plate to protect the electrical fixture mounted in the associated box from the weather when the fixture is not in use. In some cases, a single door protects an entire fixture; and, in other cases, each aperture of the electrical receptacle has its own cover such that one receptacle of an outlet can be in use while the other outlet receptacle is protected from the weather by an overlying cover.
The drawback of this approach is that when the receptacle is in use, the weather-resistant cover is open and, thereby, not effective in protecting the receptacle against damaging weather conditions. In practice, the receptacle is used by opening the weatherproof receptacle cover and inserting a plug into the receptacle. However, the weatherproof cover remains open while the receptacle is in use which may reduce the effectiveness of the cover in protecting the receptacle from the harsh environment. As such, most prior outdoor cover assemblies are at a disadvantage in that they provide protection against the weather only when the associated electrical fixtures are not in use—when the cover plate doors are closed. As soon as the cover doors are swung open to provide access to the associated electrical device, these fixtures are exposed to the elements and, thereby, become vulnerable to damage.
Accordingly, there is a series of weather-resistant cover assemblies which protect the associated electrical devices, usually electrical receptacles, from the weather when the fixtures are in use. These weather-resistant cover assemblies that provide protection while the electrical receptacle is in use are desirable since it is sometimes preferred to leave certain outdoor appliances plugged into an outdoor outlet for extended periods of time. Examples of such appliances include outdoor lighting such as spotlights. Even when an appliance is not intended to be left plugged in for an extended period of time, it is also sometimes preferred to provide weather resistant protection for the appliance plug during use. These known assemblies which can protect receptacles during use have hinged lids or doors which are deep enough to provide clearance for a plug or plugs plugged into the electrical receptacle being protected by the cover assembly. These assemblies also include openings for accommodating the electrical cords terminated by the plug or plugs, which openings are located at the bottoms of the assemblies so that the openings do not admit rainwater.
In cases, however, where there are opposing surfaces such as a pavement or a wall near the electrical receptacle, where, for example, rainwater can bounce off and enter the opening, the weatherproof cover will be rendered ineffective. In addition, if the electrical receptacle is a horizontally aligned electrical receptacle, the bottom opening for the appliance cord is no longer oriented downward creating a greater likelihood that water, moisture or other substances will enter the protected area. Accordingly, such covers would be unsuitable for protecting horizontally aligned electrical receptacles.
Moreover, in the aforementioned select case where it is preferred to leave certain outdoor appliances plugged into an outdoor outlet for extended periods of time, it may be desirable that the appliance plug be stabilized or locked in place. Particularly, when, for example, windy weather conditions are present, the wind may dislodge the appliance plug and, in turn, possibly damage the receptacle terminals by increasing contact distortion and, thereby, increasing the risk of loose contacts. In addition, some appliances may be damaged by a surge of current if the appliance plug is removed before the appliance has been properly prepared for powering down. Presently, there are no weatherproof covers available that provide the necessary features to secure the appliance plug in the electrical receptacle. Given these two scenarios, there is a need for a weatherproof cover having a locking mechanism to protect against unintentional removal of the plug from the electrical receptacle.
Furthermore, in the case where it is preferred to leave certain outdoor appliances plugged into an outdoor outlet for extended periods of time, it may be desirable to disable the power supplied to the appliance without removal of the appliance plug. Conventional weatherproof covers, however, provide consistent power at all times to an appliance in contact with the electrical receptacle. Thus, there is also a need for a weatherproof cover having a control unit that enables and disables the power provided to the electrical receptacle.
In summary, weatherproof covers designed to date are flawed in that they do not completely protect an electrical receptacle regardless of whether the electrical receptacle is in use or not. The conventional weatherproof cover only protects an electrical receptacle while the electrical receptacle is not in use. Other covers that provide protection while the electrical receptacle is in use leave enough space or a gap for a plug to be inserted into the electrical receptacle which enables the cover to shield both the plug and the electrical receptacle. Water, however, may seep underneath this particular type of cover as water bounces off opposing surfaces situated near the electrical receptacle, making these covers ineffective.
Thus, a need exists for a weatherproof cover for an electrical receptacle that is enabled to close completely when the receptacle is in use. Further, there is a need for a weatherproof cover that is enabled to stabilize or lock an appliance plug in position. Moreover, there is a need for a weatherproof cover that includes a power enabling and disabling feature that disables the power supplied to the appliance without removal of the appliance plug.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.